The demon and the doll
by KingofSlasher
Summary: It seems demon accomplices are all the rage in Victorian London. Drocell is back with an ace up his sleeve in the form of his betrothed. Will the pair get the future they desire? Or will their plans burn and turn to ashes? Only time will tell. Drocell and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Drocell sat leaning back in his chair, just so much that he leant back but was assured he didn't fall back. He ran his gloved fingers through his orange hair, even though his hair had grown back and covered them up he could still feel the stitching in his head. If it wasn't for her that fateful night he wouldn't be sat in this chair today. If she didn't take pity on his poor soul he would have been used for firewood. The door swung open with a creak and in stepped her. Those green eyes flickered in the dim candle light, her lips devil red, her skin the colour of snow and her hair, the colour of the dark nights sky. It reminded him of velvet in colour and in texture, he loved nothing more than to run his fingers through the soft locks, even though it provided him with little sensation. Been a doll still his emotions and feelings in him had not changed. He didn't even feel pain when he was slowly dying. He bit his lower lip as she walked further in snapping her fingers to shut the door with a slam. She walked with an air about her. She smiled as she got closer to him, the closer she got the wider her smile got. She finally reached him and sat down on his knee. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put one foot on the floor to steady them. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and kissed it. She blushed a little before turning around and stroking his face. Her long nails traced over his face she was careful not to scratch him. "Absinthe how far along are you with are plan?" He asked her gently moving his gloved hand down her spine. She shuddered a little as he did so but not a shudder of fear, more a shudder of pleasure than anything. She smiled and grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing anything for further with it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to play with things that don't belong to you?" She softly said. She liked to toy with him, but she could never tell how he was feeling as his voice never hinted it in the slightest. Now and again she was lucky to have a subtle hint of it, but that was rare.

"Oh but you do belong to me, you have a mark to prove it and if that's not enough ownership then one day I will own you properly." His voice was quiet as usual, he looked down at her leg where the mark was and rubbed his cheek. He then proceeded to look at the blue ring on her finger. He watched as she blushed a little and smiled."Your right about that, the plan is nearly complete all we need now is a subtle sacrifice and everything will be fine." She smiled standing up. It wasn't the usual smile off a young woman in love, it was a smile of twisted woman who should have been locked up a few years ago. Drocell nodded once again leaning back on his chair. "I will make you Human again Drocell I promise, then we can live are lives together for you and me both deserve happiness that this cold world has for so long denied us." She spat at the end of the sentence. Just thinking about the world and people that had treat them like dirt for years and years made her full of rage. She felt Drocells' hand on her shoulder she turned around to see him standing behind her, his eyes stared at her so glass like and delicate. She could stare in them for hours trying to figure out how he was feeling and what he was thinking. But she didn't have all day as trying to turn him human was her main priority at the moment. "Thank you for everything my sweet Absinthe." He softly said leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. The feel of his porcelain face against hers was a weird feeling. It was slightly cold but she didn't care about what he was made of, it was what was on his insides (apart from stuffing) that counted to her. She could tell that deep down he was a kind loving man with a big heart. As he already displayed signs that he was, not in words or facial expressions more in gestures and the way he acted. He once got her a dozen red roses and arranged them around the room. He lit a fire for her when she was cold (Even though fire is his worse fear, his Achilles heel if you put it in some aspects.) He had looked after her and given her a beautiful ring and promised to make an honest woman out of her. Yes she knew he loved her and would die for her. She loved him also, she felt compelled and attracted to help him when he was dying fore she had watched the events unfold and how his master didn't even blink when he was dying. She managed to resurrect him back to his doll state but turning him mortal was another thing, even for someone of her calibre. Drocell put his arms around her waist and picked her up slightly, even for a doll he was still stronger than her. Her black tight fighting suit gripped to her and she giggled. "One day you'll be mortal." She said softly in whisper, just then her eyes flashed red and her pupils turned to slits. "That I promise you." she finished off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master there's been another kidnapping today." Sebastian slowly said to Ciel, the amount had increased from one or two a week to five or seven. Whoever was doing it seemed to be looking for something special. "Let me guess red hair?" Ciel asked. All the victims had the same thing in common, that was hair colour, something the kidnapper was clearly keen on."Yes it was another boy aged fourteen, he was taken last night whilst he was walking home from collecting some bread." Sebastian replied. He placed the photo of the boy named Thomas on his masters desk and looked down at the young one. Only fourteen and he had been possible murdered, the human world was a funny place at times, a place he didn't sometimes understand fully. He couldn't get his head around why a human would want to kidnap another human. He at first thought when the first victim came through, that they wanted money (Humans been greedy and money grabbing.) It made sense but when no ransom was offered it once again didn't make sense. What made the case even more tricky to solve was, after about a week the victim would turn up again, with no memory of what had happened to them let alone who was their kidnapper. "Sebastian I want you to make a suspect list up, question anyone around at the time of this kidnap. Do you understand?" Ciel barked, he looked at the photo of Thomas and felt some sympathy for the poor boy. If the Kidnapper kept to his or her pattern the boy would be found soon with no memory. This eased his mind a little, but at the back of it there was always the chance that the kidnapper didn't release him. "Yes my young lord." Sebastian said bowing down. He walked to leave the room, he had recently thought it could be someone trying to conduct an ancient ritual but the chances of that were slim indeed. As only demons and supernatural beings knew of it, but he didn't cross it off the list of possibilities.

Absinthe checked the boy out, he was in perfect health a prime specimen to use. But only if his soul was truly ready to be extracted. She held her hand up and a claw extended, she pressed it against his cheek and dug it in. The boy was heavily sedated and wouldn't wake up for a few hours, by the time he did he would either be; Ready to be sacrificed or Be wandering the streets of London back to normal. She could feel his soul and aura wriggling around sending messages to her about the young boy. She retracted her claw back in and frowned. "Yet another blank, he's too young and feeble is soul would simply not conjoin with yours." She softly said turning around to See Drocell sat in a chair in the dark. He stood up and walked towards her, his movements were a little stiff but that didn't stop him moving. He knew she wouldn't give up till he was once again human. " Oh dear what a shame, Absinthe explain to me again why it has to be child?" He asked her, curious to why it had to be so specific for it to work. She pressed a cloth with one of her hands onto the boys cheek to stop it from bleeding. "Well A child's Soul is something we can work with, it has not fully grown yet and that is what we need. You see when you was resurrected as a doll part of your soul was still left but not enough to make you human, if I combine it with a soul on the verge of maturity it will fuse with yours and turn your wood to flesh and bone your inside to organs. It is a very complicated process that requires more than a soul, it requires me putting part of myself into you to make it complete, not only will you be human but also a demon." She gasped for air after finishing what seemed to Drocell a speech on the ritual. He smiled a little and even though it was a small faint smile, he watched as her eyes lit up with glee. "Then we can be together?" He asked her moving closer. She smiled and nodded before removing the cloth and spitting on the boys wound. "Yes of course my love." She watched as the wound closed up. Drocell grabbed her hand and she turned to him, she grabbed his glove and removed it see wooden fingers. It didn't bother her in the slightest but it bothered him, he began to get uncomfortable with her looking at his fingers. She put it back on to ease his discomfort before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She pulled away and began to play with his hair, it felt soft and smooth against her fingers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. "You know I don't mind you been a doll, it doesn't make a difference to the person you are or anything in the slightest you do know that?" She asked him, her eyes glowing in the faint light. Drocell nodded and scratched his head a little.

"Yes but it matters to me, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't give you a child? Hold your hand or do anything of the sort?" Absinthe opened her mouth to object to the holding notion.

"Without gloves on." He finished off by placing a gloved finger on her lips. She bit it gently before trying to pull it off with her teeth. She giggled before letting go and letting him slip it back on properly. He reached up and took off his top hat placing it on her. She giggled again this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look very cute you should wear it more often." He smiled as he said it, looking down at his fiancée filled with an emotion he experienced when he was alive. "I better go and wipe his memory and put him back." She frowned and bit her lip, she didn't like venturing outside in the cold but she had to complete her task. She turned and saw the snow falling in sheets she turned back to Drocell her eyes widened.

"Care to walk with me in the snow?" She asked him her pupils wide and flickering. Drocell smiled once again and nodded. He outstretched his hand and she grabbed it."Of course I would my love." He Grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian kept hidden in the shadows. He didn't want to alert the other demon to his presence. He smiled a little. He recognised her. He was hidden in the darkness of a slim alleyway. Whilst she was stood out on the path near the docks. He wondered what someone like her was doing in London. It sounded fishy to him. She had never taken an interest in serving anyone else but herself, she was more of a "Causing Chaos and destruction." Kind of demon, not one who would be someone's lackey. She started to giggle before turning around and looking straight at him. She smiled before pursing her lips. The snow had stopped and had made a thick blanket on the floor."Hello Mr. Michaelis." She softly said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped out of the darkness and into the dimly lit street. She was still in her usual attire of the tight black bodysuit. "Hello Miss Swarm. Or should I say Absinthe." He smiled a little. But he still felt rather sour that he had been seen. "It's a lovely night for a stroll. But if I remember rightly your not one for walking. In fact, your not one to visit the Human realm. Only if it involves you gaining something or you causing Havoc. Which is it this time?" Sebastian softly said. He didn't want to get nasty with her, after all she was a sort of old friend. He had met her once in the deepest bowls of hell.

He could never forget the demon the humans labelled the "Absinthe Fairy." Fore she was the one who had introduced the drink to the human realm as a joke. She watched and laughed in joy as the humans became drunk and disorderly as they drank. But soon she grew bored and left the Human world. "I have decided that Hell is too boring. I have come here to find a willing Master for me to serve. I do get hungry at times." She lied. She bit her lip and shivered a little as the wind blew some snow in between the two of them. Sebastian nodded. But he didn't believe that for a minute. She was up to something but what that thing was remained a mystery to him. She wouldn't be finding a master as she only cared for herself. She couldn't be performing the ancient ritual he had thought of earlier, why would a she want to infuse two souls together? It didn't make much sense to him. Maybe she wasn't up to something but he wasn't taking any chances. She was now on the suspect list. He would have to keep a close eye on her. "Mr. Michaelis. I must be taking my leave right about now, it is a rather cold day and I do not want to stay here another minute. I bid you a less than fond farewell." She sniggered turning around to walk off down the street. Sebastian raised an eyebrow before turning the opposite way to go report back to Ciel.

He turned once more to see the streets were empty and that Absinthe Swarm had disappeared. He didn't expect any less from her, fore she was a demon and a rather cunning one at that. He carried on walking mulling through why she could be here. But each story didn't add up. Meanwhile Absinthe sighed a sigh of relief and stepped away from one of the Alley walls she was up against. She looked over to see Drocell sat very comfortably on a nearby box. The snow on it didn't seem to bother him. "Who was that my dear?" He asked her confused a little to how she knew the demon butler. He watched her shake her head and shiver a little as some snow came fluttering back down from the heavens.

"An old acquaintance. I think he classes us as friends but we are far from that. We met once or twice in the underbelly of hell. Nothing more than a little chat and that is all." She softly cooed. She sneezed a little. Drocell walked over to her. He took of his blue jacket and gave it to her. She at first denied it and insisted he needed it more than she did."But you are Demon and living. You forget I am a doll and cannot feel the warmth of the sun or the coldness of snow. Please take it my love. I could not stand you to become sick." He whispered. Absinthe nodded and put the jacket on. She felt herself warming up soon after putting it on. The jacket was a little bigger than herself, Drocell been taller than her but it only made her warmer.

She leant in and kissed Drocell on his wooden lips. She was dying for them to be flesh like and for them to finally be together. She thought him to be handsome from the moment she saw him, his orange hair glowed like fire and his purple eyes shined like amethyst. Perfect was one of the words she used to describe him. Drocell wrapped his arm around her small waist possessively. He had never cared for many people in life, women been the least of his worries. But now he felt like it was his duty as a gentleman to love and care for Absinthe, she belonged to him and vice versa. When he first saw her he was close to death, he thought her to be an Angel of Death. Beautiful and yet so deadly. He was shocked to wake up in his old bed with stitching back in his head. She was sat on a chair watching over him as he slept. She refused to leave him, it made him feel loved and wanted. Something that not many people had managed to make him feel.

They both walked down the snowy streets. Drocell's arm still wrapped firmly around her waist, Absinthe's arm was placed around his now. "Shall we return home my dear?" He asked. He saw her cheeks had become rosy red with the cold and smiled at how cute she looked. She didn't speak but only nodded. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt disturbed by her meeting with Sebastian. He would be suspicious but it made her wonder why he was also here? She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on what to do next with finding a soul to entwine. The snow had got heavier and was pouring down from the grey skies, with no signs of stopping any time soon. It was almost like it was protecting Absinthe and Drocell from the sight of the prying eyes of others. As they soon became invisible almost.

Sebastian arrived back at Ciels house in the city. He was sat bored on one of the chairs reading. He looked up on hearing the door open."Did you find what you was looking for?" He inquired. He was very intrigued to why Sebastian had run out so quickly. "Yes Master. It was just as I had suspected. We have another Demon on our hands. But if she is connected to the missing children cases I am not sure." He slowly said. He was debating and weighing up in his mind the probability of her been involved. Ciel nodded and put his book down."So what makes you think that she is connected to this? Also how did you know she was here?" He asked his Butler. He knew he couldn't lie to him, it was a bonus as he couldn't keep secrets from him. He had to tell him all the details."I could sense her power. Her Name his Absinthe Swarm she introduced the drink Absinthe into the Human world for a joke, she is the Absinthe fairy in a sort of way. She Isn't a pleasant demon to be around not caring for other. Only out for herself. So it doesn't make sense why she is here….." He trailed off. Ciels eyes widened as he tried to think of an explanation. "Maybe she's here to kill people? Don't demons like to cause mayhem wherever they go?" Ciel sniggered, in the hope of outsmarting Sebastian. But his smile was soon wiped off his face when Sebastian Shook his head."I know her well. She would have done it by now, she said she was bored and had come here to search for a master. She was by the docks looking out to sea." Sebastian paused placing a gloved finger on his thin lip. "Whatever she's up to, keep an eye on her though Sebastian." Ciel ordered. He turned his gaze to the fire that was dwindling."Yes my young Lord." Sebastian Bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Drocell sat watching Absinthe read. She was sprawled out on the large bed that was covered in soft silk sheets. She was wearing a black playsuit type outfit and looked very cute. Drocell smiled a little before walking into the room properly. He watched as Absinthe sat up and placed the book down at her side. "Oh I didn't hear or see you come in." She softly whispered, he could tell she was slightly embarrassed that she hadn't seen him her been a demon after all. He smiled once more before standing above her. He watched as she traced her fingers down the front of his jacket. He smiled even though he couldn't feel it, he knew her intentions and gesture. He moved away from her and sat down in the chair that faced the bed. It was old and battered but still was as comfy as they day it was made. He leant on one of his hands and without having to speak he watched as Absinthe stood up and walked towards him. She straddled him and wrapped her thin arms around his wooden neck. She planted a kiss on his lips not caring that they weren't real. She had waited ages for the touch of his actual skin against hers and slowly and steadily that plan was coming true.

Drocell wanted to blush and also wanted to take things a little further but in this state those things seemed dam near impossible. "My dear what has got you so… excited?" He asked her whispering into her hear. He smiled when she giggled and he leaned his head back."Oh nothing. Apart from I think I have found the perfect match." She giggled again leaning in and planting another kiss on his lips. He smiled wildly and could feel some form of emotion welling up inside of him. "Are you sure this time?" He asked her raising a hand to her cold cheek. He watched as she nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled again as she took off his top hat and threw it to the side. She leaned her whole body forward but was slightly disappointed to see no reaction, even though she knew he wouldn't feel it she still wanted to try. Desire had built up over months and now it was uncontrollable. "Who is it may I ask my darling?" He inquired. Absinthe sighed at the oblivious man below her. She didn't blame him as he couldn't feel anything been a doll. "A little child Named Ciel. But he has Sebastian looking after him but don't you worry I can deal with him." she purred clicking her tongue against her teeth. A sadistic look entered and filled her eyes as she planned her plan. Yes she would deal with him. No matter how much pain it took she would turn Drocell to life once more. Love is something a demon does not feel often and she was dam sure that this was the real deal. She had the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach and the urge to hold and kiss him all the time. But she didn't know if he felt the same. That worried her a lot. Been a doll he could never really feel much and well he himself early on in their relationship admitted to not knowing his true feelings towards her. It hurt her at first but soon came to accept that it was not his fault. She bit her lip as he looked up into her eyes. Those amethyst eyes that were suggesting something a lot more darker. "There is something else you know about Sebastian isn't their my dear? Something you are not telling me." he softly hissed a little. Absinthe nodded and bit her lip harder letting a little trail of blood ooze down her cracked thin lips. She remembered back to that day when all hope was lost and a new beginning was formed. "There was something that happened a while back. Before I came to earth and way before I met you. It does not matter now as it serves no great importance as a negative but only as a positive in our plan." She smoothly said.

Drocell wasn't one to let things like this go and persuade an answer even if it took all his charm and all of the night. "Please my dearest tell me. If I am to be your husband then I should really know about your past." He softly chimed. Absinthe rolled her eyes and felt a pang of fear hit her. How could she admit to what she had done even if it wasn't that bad. "During our stay in hell we had shared a brief moment when we kissed. Nothing more and nothing else." She slowly said. Drocell smiled and nodded forgetting every thing about it. But Absinthe dwelled in on it and thought about it more and more. The way she said nothing more and nothing else made it sound so casual. When in truth it wasn't.

_She walked the empty ruins of the house at night it appeared a great piece of beauty but during the fiery atmosphere of the day it appeared nothing more than a smouldering wreak. She sat down on the old stone throne and sat with her legs over the arm. She threw her head back sending a sheet of black air falling down. She was so engrossed with enjoying the moment that she didn't notice Sebastian walk in to the empty room. The moon was shinning down onto her giving her a ghostly glow. Sebastian sniggered and coughed to alert his presence. She looked up and over to him before frowning a little."What do you want Michaelis?" She snapped. Sebastian shook his head a little before walking closer to her keeping in mind how moody she could get. "I just thought I'd check on you." Sebastian slowly smiled. He sounded chirpy and happy, two things Absinthe despised about him. "Checking up on me or stalking seem to mean the same thing to you." She snarled. Sebastian carried on smiling. He finally was stood above her and was looking down into her acidy eyes. He bent down so they exchanged breaths. Absinthe's eyes filled with curiosity and also fear. But she didn't back away."Even though we share differences we are quiet similar. Do not fight against me Absinthe I am only here to help you." He softly cooed. He cupped her face and brought it closer to his own. He felt Absinthe wriggle and struggle a little but it soon subsided and she became very willing._

"_My this is the most cooperative I have ever seen you dear Absinthe." He smiled before placing his lips gently on hers. She struggled and winced a little. Not enjoying it to start with she soon settled into it and kissed back a little before pulling away smacking her head against the stone chair. Sebastian looked up and frowned slightly. Before he could ask what he had done wrong, Absinthe had leaped off the throne pushing him to the side and running away from him. Before he could shout and plead for her to stop, we was already out of the door and into the deepest bowels of hell. Whilst Sebastian stood in shock to what he had done. He had seduced mortal and demon women but he could not seduce the demon Absinthe. Even if it was just a little bit of desire and urgency to get just a kiss out of her. Demons in hell changed when there. They became more vicious and less subtle when it came to things. But it made some exceptions like with Absinthe who was shy and awkward. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sunk further back into the shadows. _


End file.
